San Valentín
by Lizha
Summary: Amy miro confundida la nota, en ella estaba escrita una confesión —Debe ser alguna burla por la semana de San Valentín— Dijo nerviosamente/ Cinco días, cinco sorpresas, una semana muy especial.
1. La Nota

¡Hola, mis hermosos y queridos lectores! ¿Como están? ¿Comen verduras? (? Hace rato —no mucho—, mientras caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, pensé en San Valentín, ya se que no lo es, pero si esperaba se me iba a olvidar y mi flojera me impide escribirlo para luego.

Espero que les guste este "MiniFic", sera como un conjunto de drabbles —que es corto, pocas palabras— y tendrá cinco capítulos, ya sabrán porque.

Si. Es un _**SonAmy**_, no iba a quedar bien con Shadow, créanme. Habrá parejas secundarias, muy queridas entre todos —al menos para la mayoría—.

Mi manera de Fics esta cambiando, les aviso. Espero que les guste mi intento de humor.

(_**Jade me pertenece, mi perfil dice sobre ella**_)

_**Disclaimer: **_Sonic no me pertenece, le pertenece a SEGA. Todos gracias a unos tipos de negro que un día decidieron pagarle a alguien para que diseñara videojuegos y esas cosas.

_**Advertencias: **_:/ (?

* * *

_**"San Valentín"**_

_By _

_Pink Invisible Unicorn_

* * *

_**Capitulo Uno**_

_"La nota" _

* * *

_"Lunes"_

Amy abrió los ojos y resoplo molesta.

¿Por qué?

Simple. Hoy empezaba la semana de _San Valentín_. Lo _odiaba_.

La razón mas… especifica, era que en esta semana, todos se comportaban de manera… exageradamente _dulces _y _románticos_. Eso le molestaba.

Pateo la sabanas lejos de su cuerpo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Luego de suspirar se levanto de la cama y fue directo a su armario, de el saco su uniforme, que consistía en una camisa sin mangas blanca y una falda corta color negra. Ropa interior y una toalla.

Después fue al baño de su habitación a darse una ducha.

**_·.· _**

—**Buenos días, Amy**— Le saludo Nataly, su madre, con una dulce sonrisa, mientras preparaba el desayuno.

—**Buenos días, mamá**— Le respondió Amy con una sonrisa.

Se sentó en la silla y apoyo sus manos en la mesa, esperando el desayuno.

Cuando su madre le pasó el desayuno, se sentó en frente de ella y la miro con una sonrisa, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Amy se dio cuenta y la miro, todavía con comida en la boca.

—**¿Qué?**— Pregunto tragando.

—**¿Sabes que día es hoy?**— Le pregunto juntando las manos.

—**¡Mamá!**— Dijo Amy resoplando molesta, ya sabía lo que iba a pasar, eso era lo que todos los años.

—**¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**— Grito contenta.

—**¡Mamá!**— Volvió a decir, ocultando su rostro con sus manos.

—**No entiendo por que te pones así cada año, Amy**— Dijo ya su tranquila madre sentándose de nuevo.

—**Porque no entiendo que tiene de especial este día, mamá**— Dijo volviendo a comer su desayuno.

—**Este día es muy especial, Amy, es el día del amor**— Le dijo su madre con falso tono indignado.

—**Si, como digas**— Dijo Amy sin prestarle demasiada atención, mientras se levantaba e iba al baño a cepillarse los dientes.

**_·.· _**

Abrió su casillero y miro aburridamente el interior.

Este año era peor que el anterior. Esta vez habían colgado guirnaldas en forma de corazón y habían pegado corazones en casilleros, puertas y paredes.

—**¡Hola Amy!**— Grito una voz femenina que hizo que se sobresaltase.

Giro levemente la cabeza hacia de donde venia el ruido, allí estaba caminando hacia ella Rouge —_una de sus mejores amigas_— junto con Jade —_otra de sus mejores amigas_—. Rouge con la mano levantada, saludándola enérgicamente y Jade… bueno… ella solo la miraba como si estuviera loca.

Suspiro cansada. Y cuando ambas llegaron a su lado, les saludo a las dos.

—**¡Feliz día de San Valentín!**— Grito Rouge, llamando la atención de los que pasaban por allí, pero acostumbrados a los gritos de Rouge siguieron su camino.

Amy sintió ganas de golpear su cabeza contra su casillero. Jade se limito a resoplar fastidiada, ella pensaba igual que Amy.

Rouge, al ver que ninguna decía nada, siguió hablando.

—**Amargadas**— Dijo.

—**No somos amargadas**— Amy les defendió a ambas.

—**Solo que esta semana me podría hacer vomitar un arco iris**— Dijo Jade indiferente, hablando por primera vez en ese día.

—**Amargadas**— Volvió a repetir Rouge.

**_·.· _**

Miro aburridamente a su compañera de banco —Jade— quien se encontraba durmiendo apoyada en su mesa. Miro al pizarrón, había un montón de formulas que _debían_ resolver, pero como el profesor era un viejo medio ciego y sordo —quien también se encontraba durmiendo—, la mayoría estaba, o durmiendo, o cambiados de lugar. Algunos ni siquiera estaban en clase.

—**Jade**— Llamo a su amiga.

No paso nada.

—**Jade**— Le volvió a llamar.

Lo mismo que antes, _nada_.

Le sacudió levemente el hombro, como no paso nada, lo hizo más fuerte.

Se escucho un gruñido, proveniente de Jade, luego levanto un poco la cabeza, dejando ver unos ojos celestes somnolientos que la veían enojada, y luego aparto su mano de un manotazo.

—**No me jodas, Rose**— Volvió su cabeza a entre sus brazos —**Déjame dormir un rato más…**— Dijo en un susurro, luego se volvió a dormir.

Amy suspiro cansadamente.

_Jade nunca dormía bien por las noches. _

**_·.· _**

Después de dos infernales horas más, al fin terminaba el colegio, al menos, por hoy.

Amy salio de su clase, seguida de una adormilada Jade. Fueron caminando hacia su casillero.

Cuando Amy abrió su casillero, un papel salio de el, cayendo al piso, sin que Amy se diera cuenta. Jade si se dio cuenta de eso.

—**Oye…**— Dijo Jade agachándose a recogerla —**Se te cayó esto**— Dijo dándosela.

Amy la miro confundida, pero acepto la nota. La leyó.

_"Me gustas… _

—**Dice algo detrás**— Dijo Jade, sin darle tiempo a pensar algo. Amy le dio vuelta, tenia razón.

_Mucho."_

Jade la miro, esperando alguna reacción, ella había visto con su habilidad innata para observar, que en esa nota había una confesión.

—**Debe de ser alguna burla por la semana de San Valentín**— Dijo Amy nerviosamente, sacando algunas cosas de su casillero.

Jade resoplo molesta.

—**Sabes que eso es muy poco probable**— Era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

Amy la fulmino con la mirada.

—**No lo puedes saber**— Dijo orgullosa.

—**Si, como digas, Rose**— Dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

Amy la siguió, ya que su hermano mayor las iba a buscar después de la escuela con su auto.

* * *

**_Continuara..._ **

_Ya se, ya se. No hay humor, ni romance, bueno tal vez algo, pero casi nada. Ya comenzara, no se preocupen. _

_Gracias por leerme. _

_**Los quiero.**_

_¿Por que no pruebas a dejarle un review? _

_**Pinki Off.**_


	2. Rosas Rojas

¡Hola! ¿Les gusto el anterior capitulo? Entiendan de que solo es un capricho de mi raro cerebro, no lo pude evitar!

Cuando termine este fic, tal vez publique algo sobre mi personaje, Jade. Es algo raro, les aviso.

Espero que les guste este capitulo.

Ya no tengo nada que decir... _**Nos leemos abajito!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo Dos**_

_"Rosas Rojas"_

* * *

"_Martes"_

—**¿Quién crees que la escribió?**— Le pregunto Rouge, luego de leer esas tres simples palabras.

Amy se encogió de hombros.

—**¿Y Jade? ¿No lo sabes tu?**— Le pregunto Cream a Jade con su aire inocente.

Jade abrió un ojo y la miro indiferente. Todas sabíamos —menos Cream— que seguramente iba a contestar con una grosería, típicas de ella.

—**No**— Dijo cortante, como siempre, luego volvió a cerrar el ojo.

Rouge bufo, a ella le gustaba molestarle.

—**¿Cómo que no lo sabes? Tú tienes una gran habilidad de observadora**— Le pico Rouge.

Jade abrió ambos ojos y la miro indiferente.

—**Yo no conozco cada puto tipo de letra de cada puto estudiante de esta puta escuela**— Dijo bruscamente, pero manteniendo su actitud aburrida.

Cream se tapo la boca con ambas manos, no estaba acostumbrada al tono de Jade.

—**Gracias, Jade. Por tu…**— Amy busco una palabra adecuada para lo que iba a decir —**Respetable discurso. Esperamos que la próxima vez no hables tanto**— Nótese el sarcasmo.

Rouge no pudo aguantar la risa y se echo a reír, Jade bufo y Cream les miro confundida.

—**¿Uh?**— Fue lo único que dijo Cream.

—**No esperamos que lo entiendas, Cream**— Dijo Rouge ya sin reírse —**Eres demasiado inocente todavía**— Dijo con una mano en su hombro —**Tu ingenuidad me abruma. **

—**Volviendo a lo de la nota**— Dijo Amy sacándole el papel a Rouge —**No dice nada. **

—**Si que dice algo**— Dijo Cream.

—**No, Cream. Además de lo que dice, no nos dice nada a nosotras**— le explico pacientemente Jade, Cream le entendió.

_**·.· **_

—**Hola, Ames**— Le saludo enérgicamente Sonic, dejándole el lugar a su lado.

—**Hola, Sonikku**— Le saludo, sentándose a su lado.

—**Ayer no nos vimos**— Le dijo Sonic estirándose en su asiento.

—**Tuvimos diferentes horarios. Cambiando de tema ¿Cómo estas?**— Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

—**Bien. Ayer Shadow me golpeo**— Dijo con un mohín.

—**¿Uh? ¿Por qué?**— Le pregunto.

Sonic refunfuño algo en voz alta.

—**El idiota se la busco**— Dijo Knuckles desde el asiento de atrás.

Amy se dio vuelta para verle y suspiro cansada.

—**¿Qué hizo esta vez?**— Pregunto ignorando que Sonic se encontraba a su lado.

—**Se puso a joder a Shadow porque una chica le envió chocolates**— Le dijo riendo.

—**¿Qué? Yo no me puse a joder a Shadow**— Dijo Sonic defendiéndose.

Amy le golpeo en la cabeza.

—**¡¿Y eso por que?!**— Se quejo.

—**Por gilipollas**— Le dijo Amy.

Knuckles se volvió a reír.

_**·.· **_

Amy escucho el timbre y bufo.

Tendría que bajar a abrir ya que sus padres habían salido. Apago la música y bajo las escaleras.

Abrió la puerta y vio a un chico gato color amorronado con ojos verdes oscuros, tenía una gorra, parecía repartidor.

—**¿La residencia de Amy Rose?**— Pregunto con voz monótona.

—**Uh. Si, soy yo**— Dijo confundida.

—**Firme aquí**— Dijo mostrándole un porta papeles.

Firmo y aquel chico de dio media vuelta y silbo. Unos minutos después, de la camioneta, salio un conejo de pelaje azulado con un gigante ramo de rosas rojas.

Camino hasta mi y me lo dio, como era enorme los mire entre algunas rosas.

El conejo me miraba feliz.

—**¡Feliz semana de San Valentín!**— Grito con los brazos extendidos. El gato le tapo la boca.

—**Lo siento, es nuevo**— Dijo con voz aburrida.

—**¿Eh? Si. Disculpen ¿Quién me lo envió?**— Pregunto Amy.

—**Lo siento. Ha pedido que no digan su nombre**— Dijo el conejo.

—**Um… Bueno. Gracias**— Dijo cerrando la puerta.

_**·.· **_

—**¡Sabia que este año era especial, Amy!**— Dijo su madre contenta.

Su padre, madre y ella estaba sentados en la mesa, en medio, el gran ramo de rosas rojas de procedencia desconocida.

—**Mamá…**— Se quejo Amy cansadamente.

—**¿Con quien estas saliendo, Amy?**— Le pregunto su padre seriamente.

—**Ya te dije que no estoy saliendo con nadie, papá**— Dijo sin paciencia.

—**No seas tan sobre protector, Robert**— Le dijo su madre en forma juguetona.

Amy ignoro a sus padres y agarro la tarjeta que vino junto con las rosas.

"_Se que son tus favoritas. Espero que te gusten, Amy Rose" _

Esto seria difícil, casi toda la escuela sabia que esas eran sus flores favoritas. Pero sabía que era el mismo que la nota, tenia la misma letra.

* * *

**_Continuara..._ **

_Espero, de verdad, que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo. _

**_Cuídense_****_! _**

_Gracias por leerme! _

_**¿Reviews? **_

_Atte. _

**_Pinki. _**


	3. Pétalos de Flores

_Díganme la verdad... ¿Les gusta este MiniFic? Se me da que no. Espero que, de verdad, les guste este capitulo. _

_No se olviden de leer mis otros fics —para los que no los leyeron todavía— y responder a la encuesta! _

_Ya dejo de joderlos... **Nos leemos abajo!** _

* * *

_**Capitulo tres**_

_"Pétalos de Flores"_

* * *

"_Miércoles" _

—**Con que rosas rojas ¿Eh?**— Pregunto Rouge detrás suyo, a su lado estaba Knuckles, copiándole la tarea desesperadamente, ya que el muy _idiota_ no la había hecho.

Amy asintió con la cabeza, por décima vez.

—**Tus favoritas ¿No?**— Le pregunto Tails a su lado.

Amy lo miro y asintió, de nuevo.

—**Lo único que jode es que todo el mundo sabe que son tus flores favoritas**— Dijo Rouge enojada.

Amy suspiro.

—**¿Por qué te interesa tanto estas cosas, Rouge?**— Le pregunto Amy.

—**Porque no quiero que mi amiga muera soltera**— Dijo como si estuviera hablando de lo lindo que estaba el clima.

Knuckles se hecho a reír.

—**¿Qué?**— Le pregunto Amy sin creerlo —**¿Qué quieres decir?**— Le pregunto a Rouge.

—**Amy…**— Suspiro —**No desarrollaste nada de tu vida amorosa. Ya es hora de que pase algo ¿No? Me preocupo por ti, cariño**— Dijo con falsa voz llena de lastima.

—**¡Eso no tiene nada que ver, Rouge!**— Le dijo sonrojada.

Rouge iba a protestar, pero justo en ese momento entro Shadow a la sala, siempre con esa aura aterradora y su paso indiferente.

—**Hola**— Dijeron todos al unísono.

—**Hmph**— Les "contesto" el saludo, luego se fue a sentar en unos de los asientos de atrás.

—**Maldito anti-social idiota**— Dijo Rouge en un murmullo.

Unos segundos después, apareció en la puerta un Sonic totalmente desarreglado y sudado.

—**Hablando de idiotas…**— Susurro Rouge mirándole.

De unos pasos largos, Sonic se desparramo en su asiento al lado de Amy.

—**¿Qué te sucedió, bastardo?**— Le pregunto Knuckles, levantando la vista unos segundo de _su _tarea.

—**Cállate, idiota**— Le contesto "amablemente" Sonic, tratando —en vano— de arreglar su camisa.

Amy resoplo fastidiada y le agarro del cuello de la camisa para que se sentara mirándola.

Sonic ya sabia de esto, así que se que se quedo quieto. Amy abrocho algunos botones y le arreglo el cuello de la camisa.

—**Ahora al menos pareces un ser normal**— Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—**Gracias**— Refunfuño Sonic, buscando algo en su mochila.

—**¿No nos dirás que te ocurrió?**— Le pregunto Rouge impaciente.

Sonic la miro por un segundo.

—**Me quede dormido**— Dijo distraído.

Luego de unos segundos de de mirarle buscar _no se que cosa_ en su mochila, al fin lo encontró.

—**¡Aquí estas!**— Dijo triunfadamente Sonic, mientras levantaba un _Chili dog_ en su mano.

Todos sintieron una gotita de sudor bajar por su nuca.

_**·.· **_

Sonic y Amy caminaban por el pasillo, entre muchos otros estudiantes, mientras Sonic se comía su quinto Chili dog.

Cuando abrió su casillero, se llevo una gran sorpresa, tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Abrió levemente los ojos y vio algo rosado, se pasó una mano por la cara y vio lo que era… _un pétalo de flor. _

_¿Qué demonios…? _

Miro a su alrededor, todo estaba lleno de pétalos de flores. Vio a Sonic, quien la veía entre burlón y sorprendido. Todos se habían detenido a verla, alunas chicas le miraban con envidia —por lo de San Valentín— y algunos chicos le miraban confundidos.

Sonic se acerco hasta ella y agarro un pétalo de uno de sus hombros.

—**Vaya… ese idiota si que esta muy enamorado de ti**— Dijo prestándole atención al pétalo, como si este resolviera el misterio de lo mas interesante del mundo.

Amy le asesino con la mirada, luego le golpeo en la cabeza.

—**¡¿Y eso por qué?!**— Se quejo mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—**Por gilipollas. **

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

_¿Les gusto? _

_Díganme, ya que esta idea salio de la nada y eso... _

_Cuídense__ y gracias por leerme! _

**_Atte. _**

**_Pinki._**


	4. En la Calle

_¡Siento la tardanza! Estuve un poco liada estos días ¡Lo siento tanto! _

_Bueno, volviendo al tema de los fics (?... Para los que no lo leyeron, lean mi fic "Inestable" sobre mi OC, Jade The Hedgehog. Y también sobre eso, respondan mi nueva encuesta sobre ese fic._

_No se olviden de leer mis otros fics, se los agradecería mucho! _

_Espero que les guste este capitulo, retrasado, pero en fin..."El fin justifica los medios" (? _

**_Nos leemos abajo!_**

* * *

_**Capitulo Cuatro **_

_"En la Calle"_

* * *

"_Jueves"_

Amy salio del baño en envuelta en una toalla con un vaso de agua en la mano, camino hasta la mesita donde tenia las rosas que ese desconocido le había regalado, lentamente dejo el agua de su vaso a la jarra en las que estaban y dejo el vaso al lado, luego se sentó en la cama. Suspiro.

—**¡Hija, Jade y Leo ya están aquí!**— Grito su madre desde el piso de abajo, lo que hizo que se sobresaltase.

Suspiro de nuevo. Los jueves, Jade y su hermano, Leo, venían a desayunar y luego Leo las llevaba al colegio en su auto.

_**·.· **_

—**¡Hola, Amy!**— Saludo enérgicamente Leo.

El y Jade estaban ya sentados en la mesa, su madre debe de estar preparando en desayuno.

Jade le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—**¿Por qué siempre me pegas?**— Se quejo sobandose la cabeza.

—**Si dejaras de ser tan gilipollas dejaría de pegarte**— Dijo aburrida Jade.

Amy rió por la escena y se sentó al lado de Jade.

—**Hola**— Le saludo Jade.

—**Hola, Jade**— Le saludo Amy.

Su madre salia de la cocina con dos bandejas con el desayuno y las coloco enfrente de Jade y Leo, este comenzó a comer mostrando su gran habilidad de poder aguantar la respiración. Jade resoplo ante esto.

—**Buenos días, Amy**— Dijo su madre suavemente, luego volvió a la cocina.

—**Oye Amy ¿Es cierto que tienes un admirador?**— Le pregunto Leo con la boca llena de comida.

Jade le volvió a pegar en la cabeza, el se volvió a quejar.

—**¿Uh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**— Le pregunto amy confundida.

(N/A: En este fic, Amy y Jade tienen 16 años, por ende, Leo tiene 20 años, pero todavía va a la secundaria, es un idiota)

—**Simple. Hay rumores por toda la escuela**— Dijo simplemente.

Amy se cruzo de brazos, eso lo esperaba, ya que lo habían visto varias personas en los pasillos, esas cosas se saben rápido.

_**·.· **_

—**Bueno chicas, las espero en el auto**— Dijo Leo levantándose de la silla y palmándose la barriga —**¡Gracias, señora Rose!**— Le grito a la madre de Amy mientras se alejaba.

—**¡De nada, cielo! ¡Vuelvan pronto!**— Le grito su madre desde la cocina.

Jade miro por donde se había ido su hermano y luego miro a Amy, quien seguía a su lado.

—**Mi madre les quiere mucho a ambos, son como de la familia**— Le dijo a Jade con una suave sonrisa.

Jade asintió sin mirarla.

_**·.· **_

El ruido de la puerta les sobresalto a ambas.

Amy y Jade miraron hacia la puerta, era Leo, parecía sorprendido.

—**¿Qué sucede?**— Pregunto la mama de Amy en la puerta de la cocina, preocupado.

Leo miro a Amy.

—**Tienes que venir ahora, Amy**— Dijo caminando hasta tomarle el brazo suavemente y jalándola hacia la puerta.

—**¿Eh? Vale…**— Dijo confundida Amy, sin resistirse.

Jade y su madre les siguieron.

_**·.· **_

Amy abrió sorprendida los ojos y se quedo paralizada.

Su madre se tapo la boca con ambas manos y Jade miro aburrida, como siempre.

En frente de su casa, entre dos postes de luz, había un gran cartel colgado.

"_Se mi valentín, Amy Rose" _

Estaba escrito en letra imprenta de color negra y alrededor algunos corazones azules y rosas.

—**Es un poco cursi**— Dijo aburridamente Jade.

Nadie le presto atención.

Luego de unos minutos, la madre de Amy comenzó gritar contenta.

—**¡No sabes lo contenta que estoy, Amy!**— Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

**"Me lo imagino" **Pensó sarcásticamente Amy.

—**Dime ¿Quién es el romántico?**— Pregunto separándose un poco.

Leo se echo a reír.

—**¿Y ahora de que te ríes?**— Le pregunto Jade.

—**Señora Nataly **—Dijo entre risas —**Ella no lo conoce, nadie lo sabe**— Dijo volviendo a reír.

—**No entiendo el chiste, gilipollas**— Le dijo Jade.

—**Es por que eres una amargada**— Le dijo Leo.

Jade le golpeo.

—**¡¿Por qué siempre me golpeas?!**— Se quejo.

—**Porque sigues siendo un gilipollas. **

_**·.· **_

—**¿Y…?**— Le pregunto ansiosa a Rouge, quien la miraba como si estuviera loca.

—**¿"Y" que?**— Le pregunto Rouge.

—**¿Knuckles te invito al baile de mañana?**— Pregunto rodando los ojos como si fuera obvio.

Aunque la semana de San Valentín no le gustara, siempre se había emocionado por los bailes, aunque pocas veces la invitaban —no es que le importase eso— siempre la pasaba bien con sus amigos.

Rouge se sonrojo a más no poder.

—**Bueno…**— Balbuceo Rouge.

—**¿Si o no?**— Dijo impaciente.

—**¡Si!**— Dijo contenta, muy contenta.

—**Tienes mucha suerte, Rouge**— Dijo Amy mientras la abrazaba —**Tanto como Cream, que tiene a Tails. No saben que suerte tienen. **

—**No digas esas cosas, cariño. No te olvides de tu admirador secreto, tal vez le conozcas en el baile mañana**— Dijo con una sonrisa.

—**Lo se. Tengo que buscar un vestido y eso…**— Dijo Amy dudosa.

—**De eso ni te preocupes. Mañana, unas horas antes, Cream, Jade y yo iremos a tu casa, llevare algunos vestidos para que nos los probemos**— Dijo auto-invitándose a su casa.

—**¿Y a ti quien te dio permiso de ir a mi casa?**— Pregunto Amy irónica.

—**Seamos sinceras, Amy, no lo necesito**— Dijo moviendo la mano.

—**Si lo se**— Dijo Amy riendo.

* * *

_**Continuara... ** _

_!Hey! Este es el ante ultimo capitulo de este ¿LongFic? Ni idea, creo que asi se llamaba. _

_¿Les gusto este capitulo? Ojala que si. _

_Bueh, nunca se que mas decir. _

_Se cuidan y ya saben... Si tienen tele ahí se ven! _

**_Atte. _**

**_Pinki._**


	5. El Baile

_¡Ultimo capitulo!_ **_¡Hey!_** _Espero que les guste. Este rompe la regla de "serie de **drabbles**", ya que es largo, no importa, lo único que importa, es que les guste! _

_Siento la tardanza ¡De nuevo! No he tenido buenos días últimamente. Me he sentido como... Como... Como si mi barrera de indiferencia se haya derrumbado un poco (?. Ehh... Solo me he sentido mal, olviden lo anterior. _

_Espero que les guste este ultimo capitulo! **Nos leemos abajo!**_

* * *

_**Capitulo Cinco ** _

_"El Baile"_

* * *

"_Viernes"_

Amy salio de su baño vestida solamente con la ropa interior y una bata, luego se acostó boca arriba en la cama.

Si alguien le preguntase si estaba nerviosa, mentiría si decía que no.

Esa misma noche era el baile por la semana de San Valentín. En un rato vendrían sus amigas —Rouge seguramente traería sus miles de vestidos, ella siempre va preparada— a prepararse para el baile.

_**·.· **_

Escucho el timbre de su casa sonar varias veces, era Rouge, ella siempre tenia prisa.

Como ya estaba cambiada —ropa informal— bajo las escaleras rápidamente, pero su madre ya había abierto la puerta.

—**Hola, chicas. Pasen ¿Cómo están?**— Las invito a pasar su madre.

—**Gracias, señora Nataly**— Dijo Cream educadamente.

—**Estamos bien, gracias por dejarnos venir**— Dijo Rouge amablemente.

Luego de ellas dos, entro Jade, quien saludo a la madre de Amy con su típico saludo, un movimiento de la cabeza. Unos segundos después, entro Leo, arrastrando un enorme baúl color morado.

—**¿Quieres ayuda con eso, Leo? Si quieres puedo llamar a Robert, esta en el sótano…**— Le ofreció su madre.

—**No, gracias… Señora… Nataly**— Dijo con esfuerzo, luego se sentó en el baúl —**Yo puedo solo**— Dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente.

—**Ten cuidado con eso, Leo. Es costoso**— Dijo Rouge.

—**¿Qué tiene adentro?**— Pregunto Amy curiosa.

—**Vestidos**— Dijo Rouge con una gran sonrisa.

Todos sintieron una gotita de sudor bajar por su nuca.

—**¿Vestidos?**— Pregunto Leo sin creérselo.

—**Si… Vestidos**— Repitió Rouge con esa sonrisa de _"Si dices algo sobre eso, necesitaras mas de una operación para poder abrir los ojos" _—**¿Tienes algún problema con eso?**— Pregunto aun sonriendo.

Leo —gilipollas— no noto esa sonrisa asesina.

—**Si, tengo un proble…**— El golpe que Jade le dio lo hizo callarse.

—**Cállate**— Le dijo su hermana.

_**·.· **_

Al final, Robert, el padre de Amy, termino ayudando a Leo a subir el enorme baúl por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Amy.

_**·.·**_

—**No va a querer, Rouge**— Dijo cansadamente Jade, quien estaba acostada boca arriba en la cama de Amy.

—**Va a tener que ponérselo, Jade, tiene pareja ¿No?**— Dijo Rouge sosteniendo un traje negro.

—**¿Leo tiene pareja para el baile?**— Pregunto Cream.

—**Si**— Dijo Jade.

—**Bueno… Dejemos de hablar de la pareja de Leo. Tenemos que obligarle a que se ponga este traje**— Dijo Rouge.

Justo en ese momento, alguien abrió la puerta, Rouge escondió el traje detrás suyo.

—**Oigan. La señora Nataly pregunta si necesitan algo**— Dijo Leo con voz monótona.

Las chicas se miraron entre si.

—**Que casualidad que vengas, Leo. Necesitamos tu ayuda**— Dijo Rouge con tono inocente.

—**¿Mi ayuda?**— Pregunto Leo.

Rouge asintió, con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

—**Oh no**— Dijo Leo dándose cuenta de lo que iba a pasar.

—**Oh si.**

_**·.· **_

Unos ruidos se escucharon desde el piso de arriba.

—**Oye, cariño ¿Qué sucede arriba?**— Le pregunto Nataly a su esposo.

Ambos estaban en el sofá viendo la televisión, abrazados.

Robert se encogió de hombros.

Luego de unos segundos, escucharon a alguien bajar las escaleras.

Era Leo, vestido de el traje de Rouge, todo peinado y con una rosa en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, venia dando grandes pasos.

—**¿Uh? Lindo traje, Leo**— Dijo Nataly confundida.

—**Déjame adivinar ¿Las chicas te obligaron?**— Le pregunto Robert.

Leo asintió sin dejar de caminar y luego salio de la casa.

—**¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Lucy también te obligaba?**— Le pregunto hablando de su hermana.

Robert asintió.

—**No le culpo de nada, mas bien le tengo que dar las gracias**— Dijo Robert.

—**¿Eh? ¿Por qué?**— Le pregunto confundida.

—**Porque si esa noche no me hubiera obligado a ponerme ese ridículo traje, no te hubiera conocido a ti**— Dijo con una sonrisa.

Nataly rió levemente, recordando la noche en que se habían conocido. Robert si que llevaba un traje realmente ridículo.

_**·.· **_

—**Me debería haber dado las gracias ese maldito idiota**— Dijo Rouge mientras maquillaba a Amy.

—**Creo que se le olvido, Rouge**— Dijo Cream medio apenada, sentada en la cama de Amy.

—**¿De enserio, Cream? Yo creo que no**— Grito Jade desde el baño, poniéndose el vestido que Rouge le había elegido —y obligado a ponérselo—.

—**Oh… Bueno… Yo solo intentaba…**— Balbuceo Cream.

—**No te preocupes, Cream. Ya golpeare a ese gilipollas**— Dijo Rouge con una sonrisa mientras daba los últimos toques al peinado de Amy —**Ya esta. Anda, mírate en el espejo**.

Rouge se alejo para contemplar su obra de arte.

Amy se miro en el espejo, realmente estaba preciosa. Tenia un vestido verde atado al cuello y con una cinta en la cintura, le llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas. Todo con unos zapatos de tacón verde oscuros. Su cabello estaba recogido con un broche en forma de rosa plateado y sus ojos estaban pintados con delineador y un poco de sombra oscura, sus labios tenían una leve capa de brillo.

—**No sabes cuanto te agradezco, Rouge**— Dijo Amy observándose.

Rouge sonrió orgullosa y miro a Cream.

—**¿Y, Cream? ¿Te gusta?**— Le pregunto.

—**Me encanta**— Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella estaba vestida con un vestido color beige, simple, pero elegante. Un solo tirante le sostenía el vestido por el hombro bellas sandalias plateadas adornaban sus pies.

Rouge sonrió y camino hasta la puerta del baño, la golpeo.

—**¡¿Qué?!**— Grito Jade desde adentro.

—**¡¿Para cuando, Jade?!**— Grito Rouge impaciente. Luego se alejo un poco.

Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió y salio Jade con los brazos cruzados.

—**No se porque te quejas, estas hermosa**— Dijo Rouge.

Jade lucia un hermoso vestido sin mangas corto —que le cubría toda la espalda— con escote de color celeste metálico, tenía unos zapatos de plataformas negros y el pelo recogido, sin maquillaje.

Jade bufo, era Rouge hermosa.

Ella tenía un vestido corto sin tirantes de color plateado con unas botas de tacón negras. Tenia sombra negra y los labios color rojo.

—**¿Están listas para el baile, chicas?**— Dijo Amy comenzando a bajar las escaleras.

—**¡Si!**— Gritaron Cream y Rouge, Jade solo asintió con una sonrisa.

_**·.· **_

—**Pensé que moriría antes de ver esto, pensé que eras una mezcla rara entre persona y extraterrestre, todo menos una chica**— Rió Leo hacia Jade.

Estaban todos en su auto, yendo hacia la escuela, donde se iba a festejar el baile.

Lo que recibió de respuesta, fue un golpe de parte de Jade.

—**Claro que soy una chica, idiota**— Dijo Jade.

—**Pues no lo parecías**— Murmuro Leo, antes de recibir otro golpe.

—**Oigan. Ya llame a los chicos, nos esperan en la entrada de la escuela**— Dijo Cream interrumpiéndolos.

—**Gracias, Cremita. Pero mi pareja en una bella dama, no soy gay**— Dijo Leo.

Cream se sonrojo.

—**¿Dejaras algún día de ser gilipollas?**— Susurro cansadamente Jade.

—**No lo creo, mi querida hermana menor, quien hace diez minutos descubrí que no era extraterrestre**— Dijo ignorando lo anterior.

_**·.· **_

—**¡Knukly!**— Grito Rouge bajando del auto rápidamente.

El la recibió con los brazos abiertos y se dieron un beso apasionado.

Los demás bajaron de auto normalmente.

—**¡Cream!**— Le llamo Tails.

Cream hizo lo mismo que Rouge.

—**Wow. Me había olvidado que en estos bailes todo el mundo esta asquerosamente románticos**— Dijo Jade con una mueca.

Amy asintió y luego miro a su alrededor.

—**¿Y Leo?**— Pregunto.

—**No lo se. Debe de estar jodiendo a alguien**— Dijo Jade encogiéndose de hombros.

—**Bueno ¿Vamos adentro? Ya me esta cansando tanto romance**— Dijo Amy riendo.

Jade asintió mientras comenzaban a caminar.

_**·.· **_

—**¡Hola, Ames!**— Grito Sonic por encima de la música.

—**¡Hola, Sonikku!**— Grito igual Amy.

A Amy le impresiono Sonic, quien estaba vestido con un traje negro, su chaqueta estaba desabrochada, dejando mostrar su camisa, en la cual los primeros botones estaban desabrochados (N/A:*se le cae la baba*)

—**¡Te ves bien, Ames!**— Le grito Sonic.

Amy se sonrojo.

—**¡Igual tu, Sonikku! **

_**·.· **_

Luego de un rato de pesada música, empezó la música romántica y lenta.

Jade y Amy se habían sentado en una sillas alejadas donde no se escuchaba tan fuerte todo y observaron a su alrededor.

Rouge y Knuckles estaban bailando juntos, al parecer, Knuckles le estaba susurrando cosas en el oído a Rouge, quien reí levemente de a ratos. Cream y Tails bailaban también juntos con los ojos cerrados. Leo y su pareja se estaban besando en un rincón.

—**Ni siquiera se porque vine. Hubiera echo como Shadow y no hubieran venido**— Se quejo Jade.

—**¿Entonces por que viniste?**— Le pregunto Amy.

—**Me obligo Rouge**— Gruño Jade.

Amy rió levemente.

—**¿Te gustaría bailar, Ames?**— Dijo una voz sobresaltándola.

En frente suyo estaba Sonic, quien le tendía una mano. Amy se sonrojo.

—**Claro**— Balbuceo aceptándola.

Se despidió rápidamente de Jade y dejo que Sonic la llevase hasta la pista de baile.

Cuando llegaron, Sonic puso ambas manos en la cintura de Amy y ella en los hombros de el.

Bailaron siguiendo el ritmo de la lenta música.

—**Te ves preciosa, Amy**— Susurro Sonic medio sonrojado.

Amy se volvió más roja de lo que estaba.

—**Eso ya me lo has dicho, Sonikku ¿Algo mas que tengas que volver a decirme?**— Le pregunto irónica.

—**En realidad, si**— Dijo Sonic serio.

—**Te escucho**— Dijo Amy dando una vuelta en su lugar.

Sonic la acerco aun mas a el.

—**Se mi San Valentín, Amy Rose**— Le susurro en el oído.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos, luego se separo unos centímetros de el.

—**Tú… ¿Tú eres…? Eres…**— Balbuceo —**¿Tu colocaste esa nota en mi casillero?**— Le susurro.

Sonic asintió con la cabeza.

—**¿Tu me enviaste las rosas rojas a mi casa?**— Le volvió a preguntar.

Sonic volvió a asentir.

—**¿Colgaste ese cartel enfrente de mi casa? **

Asintió, de nuevo.

—**¿Y esos pétalos de flo…? **

—**Si, Amy. Todo eso lo hice yo**— Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa.

—**Y lo que decía en aquella nota ¿Era verdad?**— Le pregunto sonrojada.

Sonic asintió levemente.

—**¿Yo… Te gusto?**— Le pregunto a Sonic.

—**Desde jardín de niños**— Le confeso **—¿Y…? ¿Quieres ser mi valentín? **

Amy, como respuesta, lo atrajo suavemente hacia ella sujetando una de sus mejillas —Sonic es mas alto que ella— y le beso. Sonic rápidamente le correspondió el beso.

Cuando se separaron, todos a su alrededor comenzaron a aplaudir. Amy vio que Rouge levanto ambos pulgares y Cream le sonreía. Sonic noto que Knuckles gritaba y aplaudía como si no hubiera un mañana, y Tails solo sonreía mientras aplaudía tranquilamente.

—**¡Buena esa, campeón!**— Grito Knuckles sin aguantarse.

Ambos rieron ante eso y volvieron a besarse.

—**Y yo que pensaba que la semana de San Valentín era aburrida**— Dijo Amy al separarse —**Me equivoque**.

* * *

_ **Fin.**_

_Ya se, ya se. Ha sido demasiado obvio, lo siento. Mi intención era —casi— toda la contraria. Pero... Ya ven que me equivoque desde el principio. _

_Estoy pensando —seriamente, cabe decir— en escribir un fic-secuela de mi OneShot "Inestable" ¡No me han dicho nada! _

_¿Si o No? Esa es la cuestión (? _

_Ok... ¿Les gusto? Espero que si. _

_¿Quieres dejar un lindo review? Por aquí abajo debe de haber un botón para eso. _

_Los quiero y gracias por leerme! _

**_Atte. _**

**_Miss Cookies._**


End file.
